The invention relates to a device for occluding anesthetic gases used in the practice of surgery dentistry and anesthesiology. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for supporting an anesthetic mask and connected gas circuit conduits and fittings while occuluding the gas discharge opening to shut off the gas flow during periods of time when the mask is not in use.
Anesthetic gases are used in many patient care facilities such as operating rooms, radiology, MRI installations or dental offices. The long term exposure to such gases, which, after their escape, are a form of atmospheric pollutant, are suspected to have serious adverse health effects on health care workers who are repeatedly exposed thereto.
Various suggestions have been made for alleviation of this problem. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,890 it was suggested that an exhaust tube be provided for the purpose of venting such gases out of the immediate area. However, such devices have not successfully eliminated the problem. This is because a significant amount of the anesthetic gases escape through the exhaust system and must still be dealt with as they eventually escape into the atmosphere. Thus, a need has continued to exist for improved devices and methods for safeguarding healthcare workers against exposure to such escaping anesthetic gases.
It is an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for occluding anesthesia circuits. An important aspect of the invention is the provision of an occluding device which can close the opening of a standard sized face mask and as well as that of a relatively smaller pediatric mask.
Another significant advantage of the invention relates to the provision of an occluder which conveniently supports the mask when not in use while at the same time occluding the gas inlet and thus preventing escape of anesthetic gases through the mask when not in use. Yet another aspect of the invention is the provision on the occluder of a rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped bracket which is adapted to fit over the side of an operating table mattress pad.
Still further aspects of the invention relate to the provision of a support/occluder device which is non-ferrous and thus is compatible with MRI. The non-ferrous material also does not hold an ionic charge for as long a period of time as do ferrous metals when used near x-rays. A still further aspect of the invention relates to the economy of manufacture of the device compared to prior art devices, as well the ease of use.
In accordance with a modified embodiment of the invention, the occluder is provided with a telescoping support stem. This embodiment, thus, provides an adjustable version of the invention.
Briefly, the invention provides an improved occluder for supporting and preventing escape of anesthesia gases through face masks when not in use which includes a C-shaped support base. The base consists of a flat base plate adapted to fit beneath a surgical mattress, a side plate located in a plane normal to that of the base plate which has a height equal to the thickness of a standard surgical mattress, and a top plate which is in a plane parallel to that of the base plate. A solid cylindrical support shaft is integral with and extends upwardly from the top plate. Preferably the cylindrical support shaft has a main body portion approximately 15 mm in diameter and a top portion of reduced diameter which is preferably 13 mm in diameter. The components of the occluder are preferably formed of a non-ferrous metal such as aluminum.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the attached claims, the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.